Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication; for instance, voice and/or data can be provided via such wireless communication systems. 5th-Generation wireless systems (5G) aim to provide user experience matching fixed networks via increased data rates, improved spectrum efficiency, reduced latency, and better mobility support. 5G will enable not only enhanced mobile broadband but also wireless connectivity for any kind of device or any kind of application that may benefit from being connected.